


A Dream Come True

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan is reading phan smut and gets turned on and Phil walks in and finishes him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this.

He knew he shouldn’t be scrolling down the phan tag on Tumblr, with his best friend a few rooms away. He knew he shouldn’t be seeing all these domestic drawings and edits of them in a relationship, and enjoying it. 

The amount of times he’s got off to smut of himself and his best friend is worrying. All of these stories were like these secret fantasies that he’s had since he’s met Phil, yet it’s strangers on the internet who write them, and that fascinated Dan.

He doesn’t even know how he found himself here. One second he was just casually scrolling through his own tumblr, and then he ended up basically looking at porn of him and Phil.

It was a bad habit that probably needed to be broken. He even worried that he should see someone about this ‘I have sexual fantasies of my best friend’ problem. But that may be a bit of an exaggeration. 

Phil was a very attractive man and he couldn’t deny it. He’s always had this small little crush on him since 2009. His small little crush in 2009 is what landed him here right now, in an apartment with his favorite youtuber and his best friend. It was like he was living every fangirl’s dream. Unfortunately, he was just only friends with him, and he was nothing more.

He wished with all his heart that they were more. He wanted spend his life with Phil as his lover, always by his side. He wanted to grow with him, get married, have kids and all of the other little things in between. But for now, he was just stuck here, scrolling down the Phan tag and being a bit of a perv. 

He did have to say that the phandom had some incredibly talented artists and writers. The drawings had so much details and great proportions. The writing had some great proper grammar, with a great flow so you wouldn’t get lost or uninterested. He did see something that caught his eye, and it was a story based on what might have happened when they first met in 2009. He clicked on the link and was taken to Archive Of Our Own, and he began to read.

It had stated that they had met at the train station and Dan had given Phil this big bear hug in front of everybody there. That part was very true. It was more of Phil who put more effort into the hug since Dan was too shy to do so, but it was pretty accurate.

It then went on to say that the boys had both went back to Phil’s place and they watched movies and played video games all through the day, eventually ordering pizza in the evening. That sounded about right to Dan.

But then the story started changing from the reality of them meeting back then. Dan and Phil soon started making out and oh boy, did Dan wish that was true. Before he knew it, clothes were being discarded and the older boy had the younger pinned to the bed. Dan could feel himself growing hard at how much he wanted that situation to have actually happened. He put his laptop down on the floor beside his bed and began to remove his clothing. He decided that instead of reading the rest of the story, he imagine it himself while wanking.

After he was naked, he sprawled himself out on his bed, groping his erection and trying to hold back a moan. He was unsuccessful at holding back that moan as he pictured Phil slowly kissing down his body, leaving hickeys all down his chest. He slowly stroked his member, imagining that it was Phil who was giving his dick the attention. He got so lost in his fantasy that he couldn’t hear footsteps from the hall, coming towards his door. It was Phil. But who was he to know that the man he was masturbating to was right in the hall.

Phil was right outside of his door when he heard a moan coming from the inside. He was confused at first, then his face turned red at the realization that his friend was probably wanking at that moment. 

He was just about to turn around and leave him to it when he swore he heard his name coming out of Dan’s mouth. He let out a small gasp as he moved his head right up against the door, trying to get a better listen. Maybe he misheard him.

He knew he was being a perv and probably shouldn’t be listening to his best friend masturbating, but Phil has had a crush on Dan for the longest time now, and he’s always been to scared to admit his feelings. But all thoughts of losing his best friend left his mind at this moment.

Phil tried to get as close as he could, listening to the sweet moans Dan let out. He could picture the younger boy teasingly moving his hand up and down his length, while stroking his hand down his body, toying with his nipples.

The elder had come to a realization that he was hard. He knew it was wrong, but he had such a want to open this door and go help him out. 

Phil had a bit of a ‘what do I have to lose’ moment (even though he had a lot to lose) and twisted the door handle, the door slowly creaking open. Dan instantly heard the door creak and pulled a cover over him, trying to keep some of his dignity.

Dan’s face went red as he saw Phil at the doorway, his no less red that Dan’s.

“Um, need some help?” Phil awkwardly asked him.

“Phil, I, uh..” Dan was at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe the man he was just touching himself to is standing in his doorway, offering to get him off. Dan was to aroused to question it anymore, and awkwardly invited Phil in.

Phil walked into the room, almost clumsily tripping on various items on the floor. The elder sat at the edge of the bed, removing his shirt and positioning himself above Dan. It was like both of their wildest dreams were coming true in that exact moment. They had each other right where they wanted.

Dan slid his fingers into Phil’s hair, slowly pulling him down to kiss him. The younger started with just a firm press and slowly glided his tongue across Phil’s lower lip, asking for entry. Who was Phil to deny him that. The boys kissed on the bed for a while, switching positions every now and then. They didn’t really have a plan at this point, they were just going with whatever felt right.

Dan took the initiative to remove Phil’s pants and boxers. The boys had obviously seen each other naked before, but never in this kind of way. It was a whole new experience that could easily become addicting. 

As Dan threw the items of clothing onto the floor, he gently stroked up Phil’s length, unsure on if he would still even want to continue at this point. Phil let out a gentle gasp and took that as a signal to keep going. He teased him as he continued to stroke up and down on his shaft. 

Phil had been so lost in Dan pleasuring him that he forgot that he had come in here to pleasure him, not the other way around.

“Dan, wait.” Phil said, holding back a groan. Dan stopped and innocently looked up at him. Phil made grabby hands at Dan and Dan moved closer to him. Phil pulled his head in for a passionate kiss and flipped him so that Dan was under him. The elder began to kiss his neck, leaving some hickeys.

Phil then gently grasped his dick, Dan being quick to respond to this action with a low groan. Phil attached himself onto Dan’s neck once again, while he began to wank off Dan. 

Dan was so lost in pleasure that he could barely process any thought, and any coherent sentence was out of the question. This was so much better than himself, it was truly a dream come true for him. In fact, it was like this dream come true for the both of them.

It didn’t take Dan long at all for him to reach his orgasm, releasing over Phil’s hand and his between their chest’s. It took Dan a moment to come down from his high, and he noticed that Phil was still hard.

“Need some help with that?” Dan said with a smirk. He flipped their positions. 

They both knew they had to talk about this eventually. But for now, they just wanted to enjoy themselves.

They made eye contact and knew they were in for a night of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at that two smut stories in less than a week


End file.
